


Positive Reinforcement

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: Gil decides to try a little positive reinforcement to get Malcolm to call for backup
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 37
Kudos: 138





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever sex scene. 
> 
> Be gentler with me than Gil is with Malcolm 😉
> 
> Also my first time posting to a collection, so if I did something wrong, please let me know!

Malcolm rubs himself against the mattress, searching for friction against his achingly hard cock and getting nowhere near enough, the luxurious weave of the Egyptian cotton sheets providing no more than a soft tease as his dick slides smoothly against them. His white-knuckled grip on the edge of the bed is the only thing keeping him from reaching a hand down to stroke himself like he so desperately wants to do, but Gil had asked him so nicely to keep his hands off of himself and so here he is, face buried in his arm to hide the desperate groans that are spilling out of him as Gil's tongue spears into him over and over, pointed thrusts alternating with flat licks over his rim, all while Gil's whiskers tickle the sensitive skin around his hole and down to his perineum. 

"Fuck. Gil, please." Malcolm whines.

Gil doesn't let up, doesn't even slow down, just hums in response. The vibration against Malcolm's rim sends bolts of electricity straight to his cock and he clenches around Gil's tongue where it's currently busy lapping at his inner walls.

"God, you're so good for me Malcolm," Gil says between feather light kisses to the pink bud. "I could lay here and eat your ass all night." As if he hasn't been doing just that.

Malcolm's hips thrust involuntarily. Gil's voice does something to him at the best of times, but Jesus fuck, when he tells Bright all the filthy things he wants to do to him, it makes Malcolm's cock drool precome everywhere.

Gil chuckles at the reaction, warm breath gusting over Malcolm's sensitive nerves before he dives back in, tasting Malcolm as deeply as he can manage and leaving the man a writhing mess beneath him. He lets the saliva drip from his mouth to slide down to Bright's balls and then follows the trail with his lips, poking his tongue out to flick tantalizingly at his sack.

Bright can't possibly spread his legs any further without getting up on his knees, but that doesn't mean he doesn't try, desperate to give Gil all the room he can to continue his oral assault.

Gil feels Malcolm's leg muscles straining and begins massaging up Bright's thighs and over his ass cheeks, his large hands kneading slowly, trying to settle him down a little before the kid blows his load from the rimming alone. He rests his cheek against the crease of Malcolm's thigh and ass and speaks quietly.

"You did so well today Bright, I'm so proud of you." Gil smiles as Bright's breathing picks up and his hole winks at the praise. It hadn't been difficult to discover Bright's praise kink. Watching him yearn for his father's approval throughout years, even after everything the man did, made it a pretty safe guess. And Gil is more than happy to get on board with that kink. He'll take any opportunity he's given to let Malcolm know how amazing he really is.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Bright." Gil runs his hands one last time up Malcolm's thighs before moving back up to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and rubbing his thumbs over the loosened hole. 

Malcolm pushes back against the sudden pressure where he most wants it, Gil's name falling from his lips.

"Are you ready for my fingers Malcolm?" Gil asks, dipping the tips of his thumbs past the spit-soaked muscle, teasing with just a taste of the pressure to come.

"Oh God. Yes. Please, Gil. Please." It's breathless and needy and bordering far to closely to begging for Malcolm to not be just a little embarrassed with how he sounds, but that goes out the window as Gil's tongue joins the thumbs gently nudging him open. It only lasts for a few minutes before Gil pulls back, spit making a poor substitute for lube when it comes time to really stretch the muscle.

Malcolm downright whimpers at the loss when Gil pulls away completely, burying his face in the sheets, but Gil's voice floats to him from beside the bed, equal parts calming and arousing.

"God, Bright. You look so beautiful stretched out and waiting for me like that." Malcolm hears the snick of the cap on the lube as Gil talks to him. "And you did so well today, waiting for backup before chasing after the killer." Now Malcolm feels the mattress dip between his legs as Gil settles himself back on the bed. "When we got there and you were still waiting outside his apartment, fuck, it took everything I had not to just take you up against the door right there."

The rational part of Malcolm's brain knows that's not entirely true. Gil is ever the professional at work and would never let this...whatever it is that's developed between them over the last couple months...interfere with the job. But the part of Malcolm's brain that is currently a trembling mess of want and need and please and now is shaking at the thought of Gil pressing him up against the suspect's door, thrusting deep inside of him as the killer sat unsuspecting on the other side of the door, absorbed in his video game.

"Fuck." It's an exhale of breath more than a spoken word.

"Soon," Gil practically growls, rubbing one of his slicked up fingers slowly around and around Malcolm's rim, spreading lube and teasing at the same time.

Malcolm sucks a breath in, opens his mouth to ask - to beg - for more, but suddenly Gil has two fingers pressed inside of him right to the knuckles and the words are lost as the air leaves him in a high pitched keen that makes Gil clamp his free hand down on his own throbbing cock, giving himself a few quick strokes just to ease the urge to slam into Bright's waiting heat.

Gil scissors his fingers as he pumps in and out of Malcolm's body, brushing lightly over his prostate every now and again as he tells Bright how proud of him he is, feeling Malcolm squeeze around his fingers at every morsel of praise that falls from his lips.

"You were so good for me today," Gil says as he brings his left hand forward to massage Malcolm's perineum while he continues thrusting the fingers of his right hand in and out, adding a third finger before long, and then a fourth to stretch him out even more and get him ready for Gil's dick. "I'm going to show you just how pleased I am with you, Bright."

Malcolm can barely catch his breath he's panting so hard, but he somehow manages to crane his neck to look back as he groans, "Now, please, Gil. I'm ready."

"Mmm. You are, aren't you?" Gil twists his fingers inside of Malcolm. "And I think you've earned a yourself a reward." He leans forward, still slowly fucking Malcolm with his fingers, laying his other hand beside Bright's head so he can lean right down and run his tongue over the shell of his ear before biting on the lobe and tugging gently. He finally releases his ear and stills his hand, fingers buried deep inside of Malcolm as he asks quiet and low, "How do you want it, Malcolm?"

Malcolm takes a second to catch his breath, but his body keeps rocking, trying to get the pressure back on that bundle of nerves inside as he rolls his hips under Gil. "Hard," he finally says.

Gil starts curling his fingers, brushing directly over Bright's prostate as he growls in his ear, "Oh, it's gonna be hard, kid. I'm gonna pound into you so hard you'll feel it for days and remember that I was there." He drags his teeth over Malcolm's neck, nipping and biting before soothing the sting with his tongue, eventually moving back to Bright's ear. "How do you want me to fuck you, Bright? Like this? Or do you want to flip over so I can see your pretty eyes when I make you scream my name? Or do you want to ride my cock?"

"Yes, oh God. Yes. All of it." Malcolm's pushing back in earnest now, alternating between pushing onto Gil's fingers and rubbing his cock against the bed beneath him.

Gil chuckles against the curve of Malcolm's neck before pulling back, settling once again on his knees between Malcolm's legs. "You gonna let me take care of you Bright? Let me make you feel good?" He pulls his fingers out and Malcolm's 'yes' turns into a pitiful whine when he's left feeling empty inside.

"Scootch over," Gil says as he shuffles off the bed, moving back over to the bedside table. 

Bright rolls onto his side on the far end of the bed, eyes roaming over Gil's body as he catches his breath and gets his wits about him after what felt like the longest rimming session in the history of oral sex. He takes his time admiring the hard body that's just starting to soften at the middle. Malcolm licks his lips as his eyes follow the trail of hair from Gil's belly button down to the thatch of hair around his impressive cock. 

Malcolm had been absolutely delighted the first time he saw how thick Gil was and even now, months later, he gets a tingly feeling low in his belly every time he sees Gil's cock swaying heavy between his legs.

Right now, Gil is hard and full and efficiently spreading lube over his length as Malcolm watches with rapt attention. Gil notices, of course, and slows his quick mechanical strokes into something slower, sensuously caressing the warm flesh, smirking as Bright's dick twitches at the show. After a minute, Gil releases his cock and wipes his hands off on the towel next to the lube. Malcolm bites his lip as Gil props a few pillows against the headboard and crawls onto the bed, settling his back against the pillows so that he's partially reclined on the bed, not quite sitting and not quite laying down.

"Come here," Gil says.

Malcolm crawls over and swings a leg over Gil's hips, settling in the older man's lap and rocking his hips as he feels Gil's length pressing up firmly against his ass crack. Gil reaches up and curls a hand around the nape of Malcolm's neck an pulls him down for a kiss.

It's slow and gentle at first, lips lightly brushing over one another, Malcolm bringing his hands up to cup Gil's face as he traces his tongue over the other man's lips. It's not long before their lips part and the kiss turns messy and desperate, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Gil has every intention of winning that battle. While Bright is distracted with the kiss, Gil sneaks his hand between them and wraps it around Malcolm's dick, giving it a couple of quick tugs. Bright's jaw drops on a breathy exhale and Gil takes the opportunity to push his tongue deep into Malcolm's mouth while lazily stroking Bright's cock.

Soon enough it's all too much and not enough and Malcolm pulls back, still holding Gil's face in his hands.

"Please."

It's all he needs to say before Gil's hands are sliding to Malcolm's hips, urging him up onto his knees. Gil moves one hand to his cock, lining it up with Malcolm's opening but letting Malcolm control the descent. Once the head of his cock has pushed past the tight ring, Gil lets go of his dick and moves his hand back to Malcolm's hip, helping to steady the man as he lowers himself slowly.

Malcolm wants nothing more than to just drop down and let Gil fill him up completely, but he knows he has to give his body time to adjust. Gil's cock is too thick to rush things. He lowers himself a couple inches and then pulls back up, letting the head catch and pull on his rim before lowering himself back to where he started, fucking himself lightly on the end of Gil's cock. He keeps this up for several minutes before sliding a couple inches lower and repeating the process all over, rising and falling as he slowly takes more and more of Gil inside of him.

While Malcolm is working Gil's dick into his greedy hole, Gil is transfixed by the sight of Malcolm, wanton and needy in his lap. The kid's mouth is slack as he bounces on Gil's cock, little mewling cries escaping his mouth as Gil moves deeper and deeper inside of him. Bright's cock is flush and hard between them and Gil can't contain himself any longer, letting go of one of Malcolm's hips to wrap a warm hand around it, stroking his thumb lightly back and forth over the head, picking up some of the precome that's beading on the tip. He brings his thumb to his mouth and sucks on the digit, tasting Bright's essence and moaning around his thumb.

"Fuck, you taste so good kid. Your ass, your come... you're like a feast for a starving man." 

With a blush, Bright finally drops the rest of the way, bottoming out with a soft cry. Gil runs his hands soothingly along Malcolm's sides as Malcolm stays mostly still, barely moving his hips in tiny circles as he adjusts.

"Oh Bright. Fuck, you take me so well. God, you're so tight for me, city boy."

It takes all of Gil's considerable willpower to hold still as he waits for Bright's okay to continue. He takes advantage of the time to rub his hands over Bright's thighs and sides, up his back and down over the curve of his ass, all while telling Malcolm how beautiful he is, how he's being so good.

Finally Malcolm leans forward and presses his lips to Gil's, a heated kiss that ends as Bright whispers against his mouth, "Fuck me."

"Yeah? You ready for me?" Gil pulls his face back to look into Malcolm's bright blue eyes, needing to make sure he's not just rushing into it. All the years they've know each other, he knows how to read Malcolm Bright...and right now, Malcolm Bright is ready to be thoroughly wrecked.

Gil bends his knees and plants his feet shoulder-width apart on the bed, breath picking up as he readies himself. Bright smiles and drops his hands to Gil's chest, running his finger tips idly through the curly hair that lightly coats the man's chest as he braces himself for the oncoming ride.

Although he's ready for it, the first snap of Gil's hips off the bed still takes Malcolm by surprise and his breath leaves him in a delighted "oh". He plants his hands more firmly on Gil's chest as he quickly falls into pace with Gil's movements.

Malcolm begins to raise and lower himself fast and hard on Gil's cock, slamming himself down every time Gil pumps his hips up, letting the man fill him completely. 

"Fuck, Gil," Malcolm huffs out, "oh my god. Don't stop." Malcolm shifts his grip to wrap over Gil's shoulders when a particularly violent thrust nearly unseats him and he has to scramble to right himself.

Gil's eyes can't stop drinking in the man in front of him that’s taking his cock like a champ. He watches the pleasure that's written all over the younger man's face - in the gleam of his nearly translucent eyes and the curve of his beautiful smile. He takes in the miles of pale skin and toned muscle, muscles that are contracting and releasing through his thighs, abs and arms as he works to keep his balance and ride Gil like a champion fucking bullrider. He sees just a hint of where he's entering Bright's body, a teaser of what he knows is happening but can't actually see from this angle, but even still, watching his cock appear and disappear as Bright bounces on his lap makes him groan deep in his throat.

"God Bright, you look so perfect with my cock filling you up, like you were made to take it." 

Bright's whispered, "yes, yes, yes" like a benediction sends a surge of arousal deep in Gil's belly and he bucks his hips hard off the bed, spearing into Malcolm viciously while at the same time wrapping his hand around the younger man's cock and stroking along with the frenzied pace of their fucking. Bright cries out and clenches hard around Gil's length as Gil's hand works his shaft in long fast strokes.

"You gonna come for me Bright? Gonna let me see how much you like having my fat cock stuffed inside of you?"

Malcolm is primed to blow after what felt like hours of rimming and stretching, his body shaking with the need to find release. It only takes a couple of minutes before Bright comes undone with a shout, his cock spurting hard over Gil's hand as he rides out the wave of pleasure that's swelling through his body.

He barely even hears Gil's whispered "fucking beautiful" as he grinds down on cock that's rubbing against the sweet spot inside of him, basking in what is probably the most powerful orgasm he's ever had. 

As soon as the last rope of come has shot from his cock, Gil sits up fully and wraps an arm around the profiler, seamlessly flipping and maneuvering them so that Malcolm is flat on his back beside the pile of pillows and Gil is knelt between his legs, still buried deep in Malcolm's heat.

"Fuck, kid. You're perfect. Gonna fuck you real hard now, make sure you feel it tomorrow." Gil leans back to sit on his heels and shoves a pillow under Malcolm's hips to give him a better angle, finally getting to see where he's disappearing into Bright's tight channel, bringing his hand down and running his thumb over the puffy rim where it's stretched obscenely over Gil's cock. 

Malcolm moans at the light touch, sensitivity dialed up to 11 after his orgasm and his heart speeds up as he anticipates what Gil's about to do. It was only during these last few months with Gil that he discovered how much he liked being fucked when he was oversensitive from an orgasm, the pleasure-pain hitting all the right notes for him, and Gil was more than happy to help.

Gil slides his hand up Malcolm's legs and grabs hold of the back of his thighs, just above bend of his knee, and pushes Malcolm's legs up towards his chest, nearly bending the man in half as he leans in for a quick kiss before pulling almost all the way out of Bright's body and pounding back in as hard as his hips can thrust.

The scream from Bright would have been concerning if he hadn't already soundproofed his loft against the night terrors that so often saw him shouting himself awake. This scream, however, is cut off almost immediately as his breath leaves him in a rush, Gil's pace almost violent as he fucks into Bright's body, hips pistoning wildly as he chases his own pleasure, all while keeping a close eye on the man beneath him, making sure the oversensitivity never veers over into actual pain.

Bright's hands are scrambling madly, clutching at the sheets, the pillow beneath his hips, Gil's shoulders as he rides out the intense pleasure. The only things keeping him grounded are Gil's large hands tight on his legs and the weight of Gil's cock as it impales him deeper than he thought possible.

Malcolm's been reduced to incoherent wails at this point and the sounds are pushing Gil quickly to the tipping point. He knows he's not going to last much longer. He's winded from exertion but he's well aware that his voice will be what tips Malcolm over with him and that's the goal.

"Fuck, I'm close," Gil pants as he tries to keep the frantic pace. "Gonna fill you with my come, Bright. Is that what you want?"

He looks down at Bright, pupils blown wide and cock miraculously hard once more (and oh to have the refractory period of a 30-something again, Gil thinks passingly) and knows that Malcolm is close too and won't be able to handle much more anyways.

"You gonna come on my cock, Bright? Be good and show me how much you love having me inside of you, claiming you," he leans in and brings his mouth down to Bright's, the whiskers of his mustache tickling the skin around his mouth. The new position slows his thrusts, makes them shallower but harder as he snarls, "making you mine."

Bright doesn't even feel his second orgasm approaching and it takes him completely by surprise, his back arching off the bed and mouth opening in a silent scream against Gil's mouth as a small amount of come dribbles out of his cock.

The muscles clamping down around Gil's cock push him to follow Bright into a spectacular orgasm of his own as he spurts wave after wave of hot come into Malcolm's body before collapsing on top of the man beneath him. They lay there gasping for breath, covered in sweat and come, just for a minute or two until Gil pulls out as carefully as he can. He presses a light kiss to Malcolm's forehead in apology when he sees the man wince at the movement, before rolling off the smaller man to flop on the bed beside him. 

A comfortable silence settles around them as they catch their breath. Gil reaches out for one of Malcolm's hands and brings it up to his lips, pressing small kisses to his knuckles and palm as they slowly relax. 

Malcolm's quiet for longer than usual after they have sex and Gil starts to get a little concerned.

"Hey kid, are you good?" It's little more than a whisper in the quiet of the room, and Bright turns his head towards Gil, a dopey smile spreading over his face.

"That was..." Malcolm huffs out a breath, "the best orgasm I think I've ever had."

Gil chuckles, relieved that he hadn't accidentally hurt him in some way, and moves closer, rolling onto his side and propping his head on one hand to look down at Bright while absently running the fingers of his other hand over Malcolm’s chest and abs. The kid look looks relaxed and happy in a way that he almost never does and Gil wishes he could help him to look like that more often.

"Tell you what kid, every time you call - and wait - for back-up when you're chasing down a criminal, we'll have a repeat performance." Gil leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Bright's mouth.

Malcolm's brow furrows slightly as he asks, "Was this a form of operant conditioning?" At Gil's slightly confused look, he adds, "Are you using sex as positive reinforcement to get me to call for back up?"

Gil wonders if he should lie. Or feel guilty. But he doesn't. "Yes."

"Oh, well done Lieutenant," Malcolm's face breaks into a genuine smile. "That might actually work!"

Malcolm's laugh spurs Gil to join in and soon they're leaning into each other, laughter racking their frames until it dies down and becomes heated looks and lazy kisses, and Gil can't help but hope that it really does work. He'd very much like to keep this - whatever it is - going for a very long time.


End file.
